


Stalker

by Saramustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Dates, Creepy Gerard, First Dates, M/M, No Fluff, Stalker Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Okay first of all I feel like I have to clarify that Gerard's description has nothing to do withit how Gerard looks rn. Second of all I've  never done anything that's not fluffy, or smutty or doesn't have a hopeful/happy ending so don't yell at me. I kind of needed  to get this out of my system so enjoy, or not.





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all I feel like I have to clarify that Gerard's description has nothing to do withit how Gerard looks rn. Second of all I've never done anything that's not fluffy, or smutty or doesn't have a hopeful/happy ending so don't yell at me. I kind of needed to get this out of my system so enjoy, or not.

He could feel he was being watched. Don’t ask Frank how but he just could. He had been feeling guilty about setting up a blind date a couple weeks back, but if he thought about it, there was nothing wrong with going out, the only bad thing is when the other person think you’re suddenly committed to give them a second date and yes, maybe he kind of was guilty of giving hopes to that creepy guy, but he was actually afraid of saying something this guy wouldn’t be into because of the consequences he might’ve had. He didn’t seem as an aggressive person but he didnt know the guy.

He had only met him through tinder. He had a really long introduction, as if it was a script, meaning he had already been rejected or broken up with enough times to know what sounded good, of course Frank didn’t notice this when he liked the profile. Gerard, 27.

That same night the guy sent in a text, Frank replied and got an instant response, kind of desperate he should’ve figure out. He was kind of attracted to the pictures of the guy, personally he watched his weight and overall health, the guy was really chubby but cute, he figured he could live with a little extra weight if things went right, which they didn’t. At first he liked the attention, he would send good morning texts and wished him a good day, so they set a date for them to go out. The guy was unemployed, -maybe unemployable?- and therefore broke, so he offered to go and walk at the park, that was a bad start, Frank agreed because he did have a job and a steady income, but that didn’t mean he was going to pay everything on their first date. To be honest the guy already seemed kind of pathetic but he decided to give it a shot either way.

They met at the park which Gerard had trouble getting to, apparently he didn’t go out much, he had lived around the area but he was just like a kid in that regard, Frank supposed. The guy was actually bigger than his photo suggested, he had grown a weird neck beard that was so un attractive for Frank standards, he guessed you could categorize him as a twink and this guy was a bear, he usually went for other twinks, but recently he felt like he should change his type of guy to find an actual successful relationship, so that’s why he stood there while this guy remained with a blank expression as he walked up to him. “Hi.” The guy said awkwardly as he waved with those big, chubby hands. Frank smiled and waved back. “Hi, how are you?” he said trying to stay focused on actually getting to meet the guy.

“Good umm, how’s your flue going?” Frank didn’t recall telling him about it, usually because their conversations were boring at least online, he was a firm believer that to have an actual, engaging conversation you had to have it in person, another reason why he decided to give him a chance.

“I’m doing better, thank you. Shall we uh, walk or sit down?” he asked hoping to do anything else but just stand there talking awkwardly. Gerard nodded. “whatever you like.” He offered, way too pleasant,he didn’t want a pet, he thought. They took off walking in silence at first, while Frank noticed how his chubby legs made Gerard’s steps all clumsy, he wished he could be actually attracted to him, but he didn’t like womanly bodies, he was gay for a reason, and he wasn’t a chubby chaser either, he thought he could handle it, but his picture was not really accurate and you couldn’t really blame him for that, yeah he was superficial but so is anyone else, at a certain level at least.

“So um what do you like to do on your free time?” Frank started once he got over his thoughts.

“Well I like watching tv, and science fiction flicks. Do you like Star Wars? Frank flinched and shook his head.

“Not really, I like Sci fi but not Star Wars, they’re too long to keep me interested.” He shrugged and Gerard just nodded deciding to drop the subject. “And uh what else do you like to do?” he asked hoping to find an interesting subject.

“Well, I don’t do much, really. I don’t have a job and I you know just clean around the house and cook, I really like cooking.” Frank looked around the park as he listened.

“Cool, so you don’t have a job uh?” Frank smiled. He was so boring, he couldn’t believe there was someone so inactive in all ways. Frank was always looking for something to do, someone to meet, he had a job while he went to collage, he was always doing something important, something he could talk about proudly, if he didn’t accomplish something creative daily, he felt like the entire day was a waste of time since he only got the basics done and yeah, he was tired but it was worth it, he wanted to be someone and do something out of his life.

“ Yeah I don’t.” he said neutrally.

“And uh, how do you you know, subside? If you don’t mind me asking.” He said confused.

“I live with my grandma and my parents send us money.” He explained. Frank went 'oh' and remained silent trying to process that. How could an almost thirty year old live that type of life? He was gonna be single his entire life, and that was completely okay, but here he was, wasting Frank’s time, and other people’s apparently. For God’s sake, Frank was younger, five years to be exact and he already lived by himself, he had made great connections at jobs, so he got an awesome one a year before graduating school, he was successful in all ways, except in the love field. He was handsome, at least he considered himself, he was fit and got style and was interesting, however he never found someone he could laugh with, and just chill, no one was ever up to his standards or the people he liked just weren’t into him as more than a friend. He didn’t know how he got to the conclusion that this guy would be it, maybe he had expectations too high for online dating.

“So have you dated man before?” Frank furrowed his brows, did he look so unattractive for him to think that maybe he had been single for twenty two years?

“Uh yeah, of course. Have you?” he asked. Gerard remained silent for a little while.

“Well there was this one guy when I was younger, we were really close friends but he was hung up with his ex.” So this guy had never really dated anyone? Wow this was definitely weird. He was not willing to be this guy’s first boyfriend, he knew how clingy guys could get and he had literally no time for someone so needy as he had proven to be so far.

“Okay, so no actual boyfriends?” Frank clarified. The guy hummed and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t say that. We were really close like, we would kiss.” He explained awkardly, that just made it very obvious, the guy was a virgin too. And it was fine it just was a little weird. He had an uneasy feeling for whatever reason. They talked about their background and stuff, Frank couldn’t really get anything interesting out of this guy, or something they agreed on, like queerness or feminissm, this guy seemed to very square and closed minded outside from being gay which made Frank feel sick to his stomach. When the awkward silences became too many and the guy had no interest in ending the date, he decided to ask him a question and answer whatever question he might have for him. He ever struggled to get a back and forth with that, he was just too boring and basic to even think about something interesting to ask that was until he talked about his true intention.

“Umm I have one…wait no. Nevermind.” Frank kind of knew where that was going so he decided to encourage the guy to ask the question.

“Well, how do you feel about sending and receiving nudes?” Frank gave him a non pleased look. The guy giggled in a creepy way.

“You insisted I asked!” Frank shook his head. Yeah they were grown adults, yeah if things would’ve worked they would’ve have sex later on, way later on, but to ask that type of thing on the first date? Fuck that shit, Frank thought.

“Umm I’m not a big fan of online interaction overall, including nudes so no.” He said uncomfortably. Frank then asked something about his favourite book, he said he didn’t have one, and Frank just managed to sigh loudly, he would only retry the same question and when he had to ask something else, it would be sex related. They later sat down on a bench, Frank was ready to leave the date but he couldn’t bring himself to say it, the guy was just sitting there trying to picture their future together. Gerard had either no sense of humor or something which was another bad thing because Frank couldn’t understand when he was telling a joke or when he was serious, the sexual questions kept going without being able to shut him down completely, he did let him know about his discomfort but the guy seemed to be only interested in that which was awful and so not gonna happen, but he was afraid of the reaction he would have if he let him know that.

When it all became too much, Frank he decided to tell him he was going to head home. The guy insisted inthat walking him over there, Frank refused thinking he definitely didn’t want this guy to know exactly where he lived but he just kept following him.

“Listen, its fine I can go by myself.” Frank insisted.

“I really don’t mind, I can just drop you by.” Frank sighed and shook his head then kept walking hoping the guy wouldn’t foallow him but he did, he catched up with him and even tried to hold his hand, Frank hugged himself and rubbed his arms as if he was really cold, which made sense since it was almost snowing and he only had a jacket over hiss plain t shirt, Gerard noticed this and offered his own jacket, Frank winched imagining how the sweat covered piece of clothing must’ve smelled.

“No, I’m fine.” He said and stopped walking outside his neighbour’s house. “This is it. See you around.” Frank waved and waited for the man to leave. But he didn’t, he just stood there.

“I could walk you to the door.” He shrugged Frank gave him a confused and annoyed look.

“Its right there, there no need to.”

“Maybe I could come in?” he insisted yet again.  
“I don’t think that’s great idea Gerard, no.” He turned him down politely which amazed Frannk himself.

“Okay well, I’ll wait for you to go inside, make sure you get home safe and sound.” He offered with a creepy, awful smile.

“It’s right there.” He repeated. “Just leave?” he cringed at his own words but Gerard didn’t seem upset at all.

“Go inside'" he insisted with an almost blank expression. He wasn’t aggressive, so he didn’t really give him any reasons to be rude or defend himself even with words, what was he going to say? I don’t want you to know where I live you creep, I don’t like you, you disgust me and just leave? He’d get rid of him today and apply a ghosting situation on the app, but if he knew where he lived, he wouldn’t get rid of him so easily.

Frank sighed defeated and walked over to his house and went inside without bothering to look back at the guy, he knew he was standing there, he could feel him staring.

He groaned andand dropped his phone after deleting Gerard’s number and went to his bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Later, at night he got a text from an unknown number, of course it had to be Gerard. The text red “I made It home and I’m going to bed. I had a really good time. You’re awesome.” First off, he didn’t care about the first part and second of all, he was in fact awesome so he knew that, thank you. Gosh he almost felt bad for the guy, but he was too weird to feel pitty for him and get that uneasy feeling off him.

The days passed and tons of texts from Gerard kept dropping on Frank’s phone. He would just ask how he was doing, how he missed him and then it was just Frank’s name with a question mark and sad emojis, it was pathetic the guy didn’t know when to give up. He decided he had to put a stop so thehe guy would stop being hung up on him.

“Hi Gerard. Sorry but this is not gonna work, I’m too busy and yeah.” He got a response right away saying how he knew Frank liked him and that he didn’t mind seeing him twice a week if his schedule allowed him, he could wait for him and he knew they both wanted toto be together. Frank was disturbed by how convinced this guy sounded and how many texts he got in the next few seconds. He even said he could go over and talk, Frank replied quickly telling him that things were just not gonna work and to stop texting him, he then just asked if they could be friends and Frannk decided to stop replying then, he had given up already, thank goodness.

A few minutes later he got a last text saying, that he was an awesome guy and the best person ever for ever being interested in him. Aww poor guy, whatever Frank thought.

A couple weeks later he got a decent date that he grew interested enough to take home and have a good time. But for whatever reason he didn’t feel safe in his place anymore, one night while Nathan was cooking for him, he spotted a dark figure right outside his house, he got close to the front window to get a better look, it was too dark outside and he couldn’t see him that well, it had to be a heavy person due to the size, he just stood there staring back, he was about to open the door when Nathan called him from the kitchen, the guy looked away and walked across the street. He thought he was probably just seeing things so he didn’t tell Nathan since he woold have to explain that mistake, and with mistake he meant going out with that weirdo.

A couple days later he was still freaking out about the whole thing, he felt like he was being watched even when the curtains of his house were closed, he avoided going home early and he didn’t stay in at least alone on weekends, his friends asked what was up but he didn’t rally feel like explaining since he might seem paranoid.

On a Friday night, days after feeling a little more save, he had to spring up from his beed when he heard the front door being open. He gasped when he saw Gerard closing thethe door behind him with a hammer in his hand.

“What the duck are you doing?!”Frank screamed going over doo he could open the door and push him out, his mind was racing so he didn’t even consider that one, he had an arm an two her was tiny next to this guy so he had no chance to this guy. Gerard dropped the hammer and tried to hug Frank. “Get off of me what the fuck?” Gerard did so and looked at him as if this wasn’t weird at all.

“You stopped replying to me? What happened? I was worried.” Frank left the door open in case someone walked by, he could ask for help since he physically couldn’t kick him out.

“Answer me! You can’t do this! I want nothing to do with you!” he screamed trying to push him out the door but Gerard just held his arms to push them down.

“I was worried Frankie, I had no other option!” he explained a little exasperated. Frank sighed loudly and took his phone out to call 911.

“Listen, I don’t llike you, I could just tell you’re wweird. I’m not attracted to you and this just has to stop. I don’t wanna see you ever again.” He said dialing the number while Gerard watched with tears on his eyes. “Yes hello, a guy broke into my house.” He looking upfor at Gerard, he gave him a last chance for him to leave but Gerard just looked at him shaking his head, he didn’t at tothe leave so Frank was gonna have to have the police take him out since he wouldn’t leeHe on, his own feet, and that’s just how obsessed Gerard was.

He walked out to his front yard to get away from Gerard but not be locked inside his house, and in case anything happened his neighbours could be witnesses, Gerard just watched from the door but then followed Frank as he called Nathan, he asked him to come over since he didn’t want to be alone even after the police went to his house.

A patrol parked outside a couple minutes later and immediately asked Gerard to stepisode aside from Frank but he kept trying to talk to Frank so the cops had to actually intersect him, throw him to the ground and put the handcuffs around his wrists while he complained about how he hadn’t done anything wrong, once he was on the car, the cops went inside to check how he had broken into the house and took the hammer away. Frank was ducking shocked, his neighbours were cooking outfor of their houses to see what was happening, he could’ve been killed and he had been so upset that he confronted his stalker, he actually had a stalker. It all came crushing down on him as soon as the police left and Nathan arrived.

The taller man huegged him and rubbed his back as Frank cried a little out of fear right where all that drama had happened. Nathan took his to bed and locked the door behind him. He got him a tea and helped him tax, either way Frank was not going to sleep at all that night just like Gerard. 


End file.
